What Happens When a Sibuna Enters The Hunger Games
by Rissa1221
Summary: When the sibunas are mysteriously transported to the arena, they are left to fend for themselves. But with the help of Katniss, will they ever find their way back home? This story was written by me and sibunagirl-0331, and so we're clear, we do not own anything (but this is implied) nor do we accept ANY mean comments, so if this applies to you, I wouldn't bother writing a one. :)


It was another beautiful Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining and the Sibunas walked down the familiar path that led to the clearing in the woods with jackets on and wind in their faces. Amber, Alfie, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, a basket full of food, a Sick Puppies cd and the newcomer (to Sibuna) Eddie were there.

"Okay," Amber started, "repeat after me. I Eddie Sweet…"

"I, Eddie Sweet…"

"Being of sounds and minds…"

Eddie repeated.

"Promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house…"

And Eddie repeated that also.

"And stand by my fellow club members Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, and…" Amber took a deep breath and continued, "Alfie Lewis."

And that was repeated by Eddie too.

"Not fair!" Alfie whined, "Why am I last!" But no one paid him any attention.

"Now," said Amber, "Throw the cd into the fire."

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"Just do it."

"Fine and Eddie reluctantly threw it into the fire. "Happy now?" He replied with one of his signature smirks.

"Yes!" Amber squealed. "Now it's time for the good stuff." Amber started jumping up and down. Everyone else groaned because Amber had decided that it was now time for a Sibuna triple date. Now that Eddie was part of Sibuna, Patricia wouldn't be left out and this time Amber made sure Nan and Fabian didn't break up. With delight, Amber with the help of Alfie spread out the blanket while Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Eddie got the food out. They put everything on the blanket and sat next to their partner, Nina with Fabian, Amber with Alfie, and Patricia with Eddie.

"So, how does it feel to be an official member of Sibuna?" Amber asked Eddie excitedly.

"I was beginning to think you were not to be trusted the way you snuck off into the cellar each night."

"Sorry." Patricia said.

Then it started to rain. First drips, then a drizzle, and a few seconds later, a downpour followed by thunder and lighting. The Sibunas started to run… and they ran _fast_. Then before they knew it, lightning struck the Earth. It was the weirdest thing. Their vision was obscured from view and what they saw was a bright, white light then it started to thin out and what they was not the clearing in the woods.

Suddenly, the Sibunas heard a noise. No, not just a noise but a scream, yes definitely a scream. The scream was followed by a chorus of "kill him Cato!" and then, "we have to go and kill Katniss."

"Where is she, lover boy?" The guy named Cato asked a blond- haired boy called Peeta.

The Sibunas were all scared out of their minds by now. They started to run as fast as possible when the careers caught up to them. Nina, Alfie, Fabian, and Eddie ran to hide in the trees thinking Amber and Patricia were right behind them.

"This should be easy," A short black-haired girl said holding knives in her hand, "They're unarmed." She was on top of Amber now. "Hmm. Where should I kill you? How about I start with your face?" Amber could not push this girl off of her and she was struggling and using all of the muscle she had. The rest of the group couldn't believe what was happening. They didn't know it yet, but they were in the middle of the arena of the 74th annual Hunger Games, a fight to the death.

"Well," Cato added in, "I've never seen her before."

"That's okay, Cato," the black-haired girl named Clove reassured him, "Because once I'm done with her, that will mean one less tribute is dead. The odds are not in your favor this time," Clove told Amber and she and Cato started to laugh evilly. And soon enough, Patricia was on top of Clove.

"You don't mess with my friends… especially Amber!" Patricia said in a voice that seemed to scare Clove.

"I wasn't going to hurt her," Clove said with a smirk, "I was planning on killing her, but it looks like I have to kill you first." Clove threw Patricia off her and pinned her on the ground. She pulled out her knife and before she could do anything, Amber had a big stick and whacked Clove in the head with it.

By the time Amber had finished with Clove and Patricia got up, each Sibuna ran for their lives, literally. For what seemed like hours, they ran as far away as possible from the careers. Fatigue fell upon them and they stopped to rest.

"What was that all about?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know but I'm scared," Amber chimed in.

"Amber," Nina said in a calming voice, "It's going to be okay."

"But what if it's not?"

"Then we will make it out of here, together," Fabian reassured her.

The sky turned dark and then came the capital's anthem followed by the pictures of the dead tributes, a boy from district three, a girl from nine and both of ten's tributes. The Sibunas were perplexed by this. They had no idea of where they were or what was happening, but since tiredness wins over curiosity, they all fell asleep.

The next morning was gorgeous and hot. The Sibunas awoke to a sound. A pair of feet was running form something. Was it Clave? Cato? They came across a young girl about 16. She was not only beautiful; she was as radiant as the sun. She wore her hair in a long braid down her back and she carried a bow and arrows.

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled, "Run now!"

When Amber looked behind her, she was in terror. Behind Amber was a massive fire. Flight took over her and she ran after the girl followed by the rest of the group. They ran for miles and then the girl stopped.

"It's safer here," she said.

"Thanks for saving our lives but who are you?" Eddie asked.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen," the girl replied.

"Hi. I'm Eddie."

"I'm Alfie."

"Amber."

"Nina."

"Fabian."

"And I'm Patricia. Where are we?"

"This," Katniss told them, "is the Hunger Games."

They looked puzzled. Katniss seemed to have sensed this because she went on to explain.

"It's a televised fight to the death in which 24 tributes get thrown into an arena and kill each other until a lone victor remains."

"Sounds brutal," Alfie started, "I'm glad I live in the U.K. The U.S. is really messed up now."

"U.S.? U.K.?" Now it was Katniss's turn to be confused. "Those places don't exist. This country is called Panem."

"Okay, explain please," Amber said with a confused look on her face.

"Can you just start from the beginning of this all please Katniss?" Fabian asked using his geeky charm

"Where do you want me to start?" Katniss asked.

"Just tell us how to get out," Eddie said with panic in his voice and he was tightening his grip on Patricia.

"Ya, that's not really going to happen," Katniss said with a queasy look in her voice. "The only way out of here is to kill everyone else in the arena." Everyone's jaws dropped with this news. How were they going to get back to Anubis house now? Or, were they even going to make it back.

Eddie broke the silence. "Kill…everyone?"

"Ya," Katniss told him.

"You're kidding," Eddie denied, "you're joking. This isn't real. I'm dreaming. Someone pinch me!"

Patricia pinched him.

"Ow!" Eddie screamed.

"Sorry Eddie,"

"How did we even get in here?" Nina asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Beats me," she replied, "Oh, by the way, this is only a temporary alliance."

"Alliance?" Amber asked.

"Yes. I'll help you part of the way, and then you are on your own. I don't want to have to kill any of you if we are the last two left." All of the Sibunas were scared. Katniss spoke. "I suggest you go and find a stream or a lake. Get a weapon for each of you someway, somehow. You will need food… and shelter. There is a lake by the cornucopia. The cornucopia is…" Katniss pointed in the direction, "…that way. Just be careful. The careers are over there right now."

"Careers?" Amber asked again.

"Yes. The careers are the tributes from districts one, two and sometimes four," Katniss explained yet again.

"Districts?" Said Patricia confused, "I thought the U.S. had states."

"What is the U.S.?" Katniss asked

"A country in North America," Alfie said.

"Well I have never heard of it. This country is called Panem. I'm from district 12… the poorest district. I volunteered to be in the Hunger Games in place of my little sister, Prim."

BOOM! A canon went off. One tribute was dead.

"What was that!?" Fabian half yelled, half questioned.

"Shh! One canon fire equals one death," Katniss explained, "Let's go!" They followed her to a tree and climbed. They went higher and higher and the higher they went, the more they could hear. Cato's voice was audible now. The careers spotted Katniss, along with her six mysterious allies.

"Who are your little friends, fire girl?" Clove asked in a mocking tone.

"Honestly, I have no clue. Half of them speak weird and they have no clue where they are."

"Well fresh meat is always good," Cato said with a nasty smirk, "I hope they know what they just got themselves into."

"Oh, great," Eddie mumbled from behind Katniss.

Katniss had her bow positioned to release and Sibuna was cowering from behind her. Patricia had managed to sneak a knife from Katniss' bag unnoticed and was slowly moving forward. Then she threw her knife and miraculously hit Clove in the chest causing a fatal blow and at the same moment, Katniss released her arrow and it hit Cato in the neck killing him too. Two canons followed. Eddie walked up besides Patricia with his expression in awe.

"What was that!?" Eddie asked stunned and confused.

"It's either kill or be killed. Am I wrong?" Patricia asked looking at Katniss for an answer.

"Uh, ya exactly," Katniss stated, "let's move on. Hopefully we don't find anyone else."

"Where do we want to go?" Fabian asked.

"Let's go down by the creek. I hear that's where my district partner is."

"What's their name?" Nina asked.

"Peeta and I think he might be in trouble. We are supposed to be a couple so go with it," Katniss said quietly so that the cameras wouldn't pick it up. They trekked towards the creek and as they go closer, Amber thought she saw a rock move.

"Katniss?" Amber said warily.

"What Amber?" Katniss said wishing they would be quieter.

"Do rocks move here?"

"No…" Katniss pondered wondering why the bond would ask such a stupid question.

"Then why did this one just move?" Amber stepped on it.

"Ow!" The rock screamed. Amber, terrified that the rock could talk jumped into the creek to get as far away as she could from it.

"Amber, what's wrong?" Alfie asked trying to calm down his traumatized girlfriend.

Katniss ventured towards the rock to take a look at it for herself.

"Well don't step of me, sweetheart!" Exclaimed the rock.

"Peeta?" Katniss jumped.

The Sibunas had absolutely no idea who she was talking to.

"You aren't dead! Thank God!" Katniss cried out in happiness. Peeta got up. He was a tall, blond-haired boy with a build that showed his strength. He looked at Katniss and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, who are your friends?" Peeta asked, realizing that if he had counted the cannons correctly, there were too many people in this arena.

"I don't know. I found them in the arena after the games started. They must have snuck in here but…"

"What idiots would sneak into the arena to be killed?" Peeta muttered.

"Excuse me?" Patricia was shocked.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that there were only two more tributes besides me and Katniss. I thought we could go home sooner."

"Well we want to go home too," Patricia said.

"We should go find a place to hide. Peeta's leg doesn't look like it's in very good condition."

As they walked, they found a good sized cave and went in to settle in for the night.

The Sibunas could not sleep of fear of their lives. Amber kept thinking that the other two tributes would come to get her carrying big machine guns. She knew better though, because Katniss told her that guns were not allowed in the arena. Amber finally fell asleep after a few hours.

Amber dreamed that she was back at Anubis house. She was her classroom, or what she thought was her classroom. She was in a class she did not know existed with a teacher who whore a mask. The teacher asked, "What does the Eye of Horus symbolize?"

A guy behind her said, "Amber should know the answer considering she helped save the school… twice… with her quests." But when Amber looked behind her, a boy she did not expect to see, was there. He was tall, with blond hair and he had a lethal look in his eye. But it was not Peeta. No, this person was worse than Peeta. The person behind her was Cato. Amber was screaming bloody murder but the teacher and the students did not seem to notice. Amber awoke startled, shaking, and drenched in sweat.

"Nina, we have to go home… now!" Amber whined as she cried into Alfie's shoulder.

"It's ok Ams, we will, I promise." Alfie kissed her head as he held her.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Will you come with me Alfie?" Amber asked still traumatized.

"Sure."

"Everyone else stayed in the cave. Nina and Fabian were trying to think of the possible ways to get home while Katniss tended to Peeta's leg. Patricia laid with her head on Eddie's chest as he became very fascinated with her vibrant red locks.

Suddenly, they heard a scream, the scream of a young girl. There were only four girls left in the game. Three of them were in the cave, so the scream belonged to Amber. Nina stood up and took off looking for her best friend. She panicked when she couldn't see her amongst the down poor.

"Amber!" Nina called, "Amber!"

As the group walked, they found a rather large tree in the middle of a clearing. As Sibuna reached the tree, Katniss and Peeta opted to stay behind and watch for any other tributes trying to sneak up on them. At the base of the tree, Patricia found a bracelet. The bracelet belonged to Amber.

"Where is she?" Nina asked close to tears.

"We will find Amber and Alfie, Nina, I promise." Fabian wrapped her in a hug.

The small group of four slammed against the giant tree when a very large bolt of lightning struck it. Just as quickly as it came, it left leaving Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Eddie in a place all too familiar and in the presence of the missing Sibunas.

"AMBER!" Nina cried out in glee.

"We're back!" Patricia screamed jumping on Eddie.

"Umm guys," Fabian asked, "I'm kind of whipped out. Can we go back to the house?"

"I would love nothing more," Nina replied.


End file.
